millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 15 (Germany)
It is fifteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). On September 13 and 20, 2013, two Zocker-Special episodes aired. The top prize was €2,000,000. Also, the money tree was changed, with most of the amounts of winnings being doubled compared to the classical format. Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). In Zocker-Special episodes this lifeline is only available after answering the €16,000 (9th) question. Episodes * Episode 1+2 (26th August 2013) * Episode 3+4 (30th August 2013) * Episode 5+6 (2nd September 2013) * Episode 7+8 (6th September 2013) * Episode 9+10 (13th September 2013) - 1. Zocker-Special Jana Husemann (€1,000) Katharina Leiber (€1,000) Alexander Zimmer (€750,000) * Episode 11 (16th September 2013) * Episode 12+13 (20th September 2013) - 2. Zocker-Special Birgit Röddinger (€8,000) Tobias Altehenger (€32,000) Florian Przytarski (€1,000) Martina Kranz (€125,000) * Episode 14 (23rd September 2013) * Episode 15 (27th September 2013) * Episode 16 (30th September 2013) * Episode 17 (11th October 2013) * Episode 18 (14th October 2013) * Episode 19 (28th October 2013) * Episode 20+21 (1st November 2013) - 3. Zocker-Special Anna Dobler (€1,000) Fabian Königer (€32,000) Edith Körver (€250,000) Sebastian Bongers (€1,000) * Episode 22 (4th November 2013) * Episode 23 (11th November 2013) * Episode 24 (15th November 2013) * Episode 25 (18th November 2013) * 27th Celebrity Special (21st November 2013) Khatera Yusufi (€64,000) Guido Maria Kretschmer and Lena Gercke (€125,000) Wolfgang Kubicki (€64,000) Olaf Schubert (€125,000) * Episode 26 (22nd November 2013) * Episode 27 (25th November 2013) * Episode 28 (2nd December 2013) * Episode 29 (9th December 2013) * Episode 30 (16th December 2013) * Episode 31 (6th January 2014) * Episode 32+33 (10th January 2014) - 4. Zocker-Special Lisa Kraus (€125,000) Daniel Hein (€1,000) Cornelius von Bismarck (€750,000) * Episode 34 (13th January 2014) * Episode 35 (17th January 2014) * Episode 36 (20th January 2014) * Episode 37+38 (24th January 2014) * Episode 39 (27th January 2014) * Episode 40 (31st January 2014) * Episode 41 (10th February 2014) * Episode 42 (17th February 2014) * Episode 43 (24th February 2014) * Episode 44 (3rd March 2014) * Episode 45 (7th March 2014) * Episode 46 (17th March 2014) * Episode 47 (24th March 2014) * Episode 48 (31st March 2014) * Episode 49 (7th April 2014) * Episode 50 (28th April 2014) * Episode 51 (5th May 2014) * Episode 52 (12th May 2014) * Episode 53+54 (19th May 2014) * Episode 55+56 (26th May 2014) - 1. Überraschungs-Special Elli Frick (€32,000) Tino Graf (€32,000) Tobias Kunkemöller (€125,000) * 28th Celebrity Special (2nd June 2014) Waldemar Hartmann (€125,000) Wolfgang Bosbach (€125,000) Christoph Daum (€125,000) Robert and Carmen Geiss (€125,000) Category:German series